Five Years From Now
by oh supernova
Summary: Remember when we talked about where we'd be five years from now? Niley.


**Five Years From Now**

**A/N; Just a short story I came up with.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own HM or JB. Sadly. :(**

**Miley's POV**

One whole year. That's how long it's been since I've seen his smiling face. I could have seen him so many times. There were so many opportunities. I just couldn't do it. Even after his apologies, and telling me he was sorry. I still couldn't face him, not when he was the whole reason I was upset all the time. Not when he was the reason I almost tried to end my life. I know that the person who gives you pain, is the only one that can take it away. But I will prove that wrong.

He was the only thing that was real to me, and we were so in love. I missed it so much. My most missed memory though was lying on my bed, and talking about five years from now. We'd talk about how we'd still be together and what we'd be doing. I missed it so much, because even though it was something so simple, it meant the most to me.

Joe touched my shoulder lightly, knocking me out of my daydream.

"Don't worry! Be happy!" I giggled slightly and looked around the room. Where'd Lilly go?

"Where'd Lilly go?" Joe smiled at the mention of his girlfriend.

"She had to run home for something, but I decided I'd stay here to talk to you." He said smiling at me. "Now what were you thinking about?"

Joe had always been my best friend out of the three of them. Kevin was like my older protective brother, but I didn't go to him for advice. Surprisingly Joe was better at giving me advice, but I'm sworn to secrecy that he has a deep side to his comic demeanor.

"Him," I said in a tone that was meant to say 'isn't it obvious?'

"I know he's my brother and everything Miles, but after what he did to you, you should just move on. I still don't even know why he did what he did." I looked at Joe and couldn't help but smile. There was some truth to what he was saying.

"Yeah, but I just can't move on you know? I gave him my mind, body and soul. Even if that does sound kind of corny it's so true Joe. I loved him with everything inside of me, I gave him my whole heart and I haven't even gotten any of it back. He still has it with him."

Joe just gave me a sympathetic smile. "When was the last time you even talked to my dear brother?"

I put my finger to my mouth acting as if I was deep in thought. "Oh uhm right. The day after I found him." I started crying at the memory.

_"Joe, I'll be right back. I'm going to go see what's taking Nick so long in the dressing room." Joe just nodded at me. I walked over to the dressing room and looked under all of the stalls. I saw his familiar converse but then I noticed another pair of feet._

_I didn't think, I just put my hand on the knob and opened. For someone that was usually so smart, he left the door unlocked. The sight that greeted my eyes when I opened it shocked me. Nick was up against the wall making out with some blonde bimbo. His hand was up her shirt and her hand was over his. I couldn't believe he would cheat on me the day we got back together and right after he told me he loved me. I slammed the door shut as hard as I could and ran to Joe._

I felt arms around me and I just started crying in hysterics into Joe's shoulder.

"Shh. Miles its okay. He's not worth it. I still can't even believe he would do that to you." Joe said trying to calm me down. He was rubbing circles on my back. Slowly my tears calmed a little bit. He always knew what to do. Joe was on talking terms with Nick, but he was taking my side. In this case, I guess blood wasn't thicker than water.

I just hugged Joe tighter. He kissed my forehead and told me everything was going to be okay. I let go of Joe and he wiped away my tears. He was always such a good friend to me; I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Thanks for always being there for me Joe. I just miss him you know?"

"I know Miles, I know."

Just then I heard the door open and there was Lilly. I thought I saw someone behind her but I guess my eyes were deceiving me.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Lilly said coming over and sitting in his lap.

"Nothing." I answered quickly. She was my best friend, but I never dared talking about Nick with her. She thought I was over him, she thought it was stupid to stay hooked on someone that hurt you.

I heard a knock on the door and I got up to get it. I was halfway to the door but Lilly got up and ran past me to the door. "Miles just go sit with Joe, I got the door." I shot her a weird look but turned to go sit with Joe.

I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. It was kind of weird because we acted like a couple, yet we were just best friends. I didn't like him like that; he didn't like me like that. That's all we were... bestfriends. Sure we had innocent flirtations but they never meant anything.

Joe squeezed my hand and I opened my eyes. I suddenly realized why he squeezed my hand. None other than the Nick Jonas was standing in front of me.

"What're you doing here?" I said in a harsh tone before I could stop myself.

For a second I thought I saw hurt flash through his eyes. "Lilly brought my over." He said. I shot her a death glare and she just shrugged.

"Oh." I said, getting up and walking right past him out the door. When I hit the drive way I started running towards the beach. I couldn't face him, I wasn't ready. True, it had been a year, but I still wasn't over him and I wouldn't ever be. I was in love with him. I stopped when I neared the water and I just fell on my butt and sat down. I heard footsteps behind me. I was hoping with everything in me that it was Joe.

I felt someone sit down beside me. I glanced over to see who it was. No such luck, it was Nick. My head was telling me to get back up and run, but my heart was telling me a different story. For once in my life, I listened to my heart and stayed where I was. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, so I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I couldn't afford Nick to see me cry.

I felt him put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I looked up at him, he looked hurt.

"You have five minutes to explain why you're here, and why you even went to my house." I said in a tone that clearly stated that I didn't want to be next to him.

He looked at me like I just slapped him. "Alright, you want three then? Okay." I said and put my head back on my knees.

"No, no I'll take five." He said, his voice shaking a little bit.

"That's what I thought." I said surprising myself with how calm I sounded.

"I'm sorry Miley. For everything. I miss you so much; I just didn't know what to do. When we took our 'break' when I went on tour, I met her at a meet and greet after one of the concerts. She said she was from here, and we just got to talking and she reminded me so much of you Miles. I was just thinking about you the whole time I was with her and how much she reminded me of you. I didn't know what to do. She came onto me, and she kissed me. I thought after that night I'd never see her again and then when we went to the store that day when we had gotten back together, and when I told you I loved you, I mean it Miley. I really did love you, do love you. I even told you about her, didn't I?"

I was crying and I didn't want him to see so I just nodded my head.

"Well when I ran into her, she climbed under the dressing room stall and she told me how much she missed me and was so glad she ran into me and she put me up against the wall and put my hand up her shirt Miley. I swear on my life that's what happened. I would never cheat on you."

I looked up at him, not even caring that I was bawling. "Why are you coming back now Nick? It's been a year. A freakin' year and you're coming back into my life now? What did things not work out with her? Is that what it is? Because I don't want to be you're second best Nick. I wanna be you're number one. It took you a year to decide you missed me? You tried for a week and a half to talk to me. That's it. Even I didn't think you'd give up that easily." I said seething with anger now, not even crying.

"You know, that last time you called I vowed to myself I'd answer on the next call. But that was it, that was the last call from you."

He looked like he was about to cry and I just started bawling again.

"Joe told me not to call you anymore, he said I'd hurt you enough and that I didn't deserve you." I smiled as he said this. "I agreed with him a hundred percent, I still do Miley. I just had to let you know, and talk to you and see you again. I've missed you so much I'm so incredibly sorry. I know I don't deserve you, but I can't change the fact that I love you and always will."

"I love you too Nick" I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

No such luck, he obviously heard me. He opened his arms. "Can I please have a hug?"

I crawled over and hugged him. I looked up and smiled at him. "Am I forgiven?" He said.

"Yes, but I won't forget, and you have to build up my trust again."

"I'll take it." He said smiling and kissing me on the cheek. I was so caught up in the fact that we were talking that I didn't even notice the sun setting.

I was sitting between Nicks legs, with his arms wrapped around me and my back to his front. We watched the sunset together on the beach.

"Remember when we talked about five years from now?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

**A/N; Alright, there it is. A short little Niley oneshot. Let me know what you think, I have mixed feelings about it. I don't really like it actually, but I needed to write something to get over writers block.**


End file.
